venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostly Toilets
Ghostly toilets aka toiletries were summoned by Goober in the Kitchen Restaurant Roleplay Map Episode. Maxwell Acachalla has been known to posses normal toilets, making them ghostly toilets, and once he stops possesing them, sentient. Johnny Ghost said that the Toilet Toucher race created Ghostly Toilets. Upon creation, the toilets took over the universe. A diiferent Species of Ghostly Toilets was made when Sally poored Spencers magic life juice down the toilet these ghostly toilets levitate at a reasonable height and bounce a little when walking as if they had legs Appearances & Effects Goober summons these with ease, but it is never revealed how he can summon these. A ghostly toilet is seen as a customer later, along with a child (That may be Goober assuming the form of a child). Normally they are harmless, but at midnight, they are said to kill anyone who enters the bathroom with help from Goober. It is not directly said, but it's possible that the ghostly toilets may be dead victims, but no one is sure. At summoning, Goober will say "GHOSTLY TOILETS..." with an echo. The toilets can set themselves on fire to make themselves more powerful. They can be killed by fire extinguishers and clogging. Ghostly toilets have a vast arange of abilities, including, levitation, telekinesis, energy projectile, taking human, and spontaneously combusting into flames. Relationships with Ghostly Toilets Billy Acachalla His Super Hero Costume was a Ghostly Toilet Goober Being the first known person to discover the ghostly toilets, goober constantly interacts with the toilets in secret. Whether he is a friend, leader, or minion to these creatures is unknown. Poopoo Poopoo is somewhat uneffected by them, and although she knows that the bathroom is haunted she serves the customer toilet with ease. She also mistakes one of them as a "pickle jar," much to Sally Betty Jessica's disgust. It is most likely a reference to one of the "put the cash money in the bag" videos, where Cierra pointed out there was something looking like a pickle in the toilets. Chef Chakalata Soup Chakalata is not affected by the Ghostly Toilets and does not mention anything about them. Sally Betty Jessica Sally Betty Jessica is fully disgusted by them and mildly terrified. It is possible that she was killed by them at the end when she went into the bathroom at midnight, even though it looked like evening at the time. Toilet Toucher Toilet Toucher seems to be respected by the toilets since he is a member of the race that created the Ghostly Toilets. The Ghostly Toilets serve him as their master. Saturnian Dogs A race of agressive, sentient space dogs, the saturians are the main predators of these toilets, known to have hunted them on their home planet Venus. When saturians are near, Ghostly toilets are seen cowering in fear, hiding fromfrok the alien canines. trivia * the ghostly toilets are among many objects HomelessGoomba has potrayed as haunted, including ghostly cars, bicycles, chairs, money etc. Category:Garry's [[Category:Toilet toucher Category:Ghost Category:Character Category:Goober Category:Funny Category:Roleplay Category:Antagonist Category:Gmod Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Homeless Goomba